The Demonology Reports
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: A team of government scientists discover a new sentient species, which the first specimen refers to as "Demons." The following files are the journal-like entries written by the Head of Ops. Dr. Alexis Leonhart. Will the Doc ever find out what started this? Reposted and edited from DeviantArt.[on Hiatus due to writer's block, sorry]
1. A Peculiar Discovery

AN: _Jackie Chan Adventure does not, and never will, belong to me. This also has been reposted from DeviantArt due to the filing and overall system being better on this site, so I may or may not be making changes here or there to improve on some old work._

**The Demonology Reports: File 1**

September 4, 200X

Today will mark the first day of a new era in the history of science. My colleagues and I have made a huge discovery of possibly newsworthy proportions.

Under the Blankheim castle, nestled within the dark forests of Germany, in a hidden cave system, we found what we believe to be a large cocoon. It appeared to be made of a pale spidersilk-like material, and clung to the cave systems wall like a spider's web. My colleagues had carefully inspected the cocoon, yet despite their attempts to not disturb it, it had split open. Within this cocoon had revealed a very strange creature that was almost devil-like in appearance.

Here's the data I've recovered on the specimen so far:

Body type: Humanoid with a semi-muscular build, but with key differences. It bears a long cow-like tail where the tailbone should be, and a pair of leathery bat-like wings on it's back. It's legs are also raptor-like in shape, forcing the creature to most likely stand on the balls of it's feet.

Age: Over 900 years, according to our historian, Dr. Carla Wiles.

Sex: Varies, as it seems to be able to change gender at random. The method of this is unknown, but the metamorphosis only takes a few seconds.

Hair/fur color: Black, only covers scalp and the tip of the tail. It is difficult to determine whether it has fur like an animal, or hair like a human, as the texture is not like that a human or animal would have.

Skin color: White, not Caucasian white, but white like computer paper.

Height: Between 6.5 and 7.5 feet.

Weight: 367 lbs when female, 387 lbs when male.

Wingspan: 30 feet and 6 inches.

Quotes:

"If it were human, it would be quite the handsome fellow, probably why those nurses keep looking at it like that. Better reassign them to somewhere else before something terrible and 'hard to explain' happens."  
>-Head Veterinarian, Dr. Williamson.<p>

"It should be a sentient being if you consider the fact that it was fully clothed, even after all these years. If my calculations are correct, it should be at least 900 years old. It's clothing even matched that of a man in the 1100s."  
>-Historian, Dr. Wiles<p>

Miscellaneous notes:

* Some of the nurses(19 in total) seemed almost aroused by the creatures appearance. Their behavior was completely unprofessional, as well as equivalent to falling in love with a chimpanzee. So, I had to move them to desk duty to prevent any mishaps, as suggested my Dr. Williamson(see above quote).

* In the event where the specimen awakes from it's slumber, we have placed it in a subterranean cell that is 20 feet on all four walls, and 10 feet in height. This should keep it from breaking out, as the door is only able to be opened from the outside.

* Personally, I think we should be careful where we're treading. One would say that I'm just being paranoid, but I can't help but feel that this creature is a lot more dangerous than it looks. Just look at what a single regular human could do. After all, there is a reason killers are often loners.

-Head of Project Pale Devil, Doctor Alexis Leonhart

* * *

><p>AN: <em>How do you like the rewrite? I know it's essentially the same thing as before, but I am still working on the next chapter.<em>


	2. It can speak

AN: _I do not, and never will, own Jackie Chan Adventures. This takes place about a year after the 5th season ended._

**The Demonology Reports: File 2**

October 13 200X

Another breakthrough in the research on this creature, as it has finally woken up. It awoke at 2:00 pm yesterday, in It's female state. It's behavior was a bit odd to say the least.

It first decided to slam itself against the observation window, before slapping itself in the face. It seemed to have been trying to wake itself up more fully, as it was slightly wobbling and stumbling upon it's awakening. It then switched into It's male form and began inspecting the room, apparently looking for something.

It then noticed the observation window and stared intently into it before saying it's first words since it's awakening, "I can see you, ma'am." I must be honest that did frighten me and my assistant, who screamed like the young girl she is. It also seemed to notice that and It laughed in it's very peculiar voice, giving myself and my terrified assistant a smirk.

Here's some new details we've learned from this:

Eye color: Bright red, like that of a demon's, but it's scalerae was a stark white like a human's.

Height: Taller than what I had expected, a full 7 feet and 2 inches in both forms.

Extra details: It's voice sounds like two different people speaking in unison, a man and a teenage boy for the male half, and later when the female spoke it sounded like a woman and a teenage girl. In both cases, with a slight German accent.

I managed to get an interview with it, despite it's semi-abrasive behavior.

_"_Where do you come from?" - Myself

"Where do _you_ come from?" - The subject in male form, still smirking as if he had just told the joke of the century.

"I don't have time for this, and you have nothing else to do. Please answer these questions."

"Fine, you stupid human, what do you want?"

(holding back my anger) "Could you please tell me your name?"

"Alexael(Alex-A-L), my sister goes by Alexiel(A-lexi-L), yours?"

"Doctor Alexis Leonhart. Now, who are you referring to as your 'sister'?"

"My female half, she's kind of an idiot. Our face _still_ hurts..." he said this while rubbing his own cheek, which appeared to have the beginnings of a hand-shaped bruise.

"I see, so you're separate people?"

"We only share a body."

"Could you please let me speak to her?"

"No, not unless you let me out of this _incredibly_ boring prison."

And that is all I managed to get from that point , I did more observing until the subject turned into "Alexiel".

"Where am I? Did brother do something to get us in trouble again?" - Alexiel

"That is what I'm trying to find out." - myself

"Who are you? Did you meet my brother? He's very rude. I was only trying to wake up." she said this, as if he was in the room and she was trying to spite him.

"I'm Alexis Leonhart, and yes, I did meet your 'brother'."

"Sorry if he was mean to you, he's as mean as that muddy emperor we worked for awhile back." she said almost wistfully.

"Who is this 'muddy emperor'? Is he your people's king?"

"I think his name is 'Die-Gway' or something like that. He was more like a governor, he only ruled a few territories."

"I see, and when was this?"

"I never really checked the calender a lot, but Alexael did, what day is it?"

"October 12th, 200X" After I said that, it took her a few seconds of staring into nothingness for her to reply.

"I've overslept, again, according to my brother, that's about 2000 years."

How impressive is that? The subject is over 2000 years old! After exchanging some details of the 21st century with the subject, she asked one last question, "By the way, where are my old clothes?"

"They had to be tested to determine how long you've been in that strange cocoon. Unfortunately, your old garments fell apart due to some careless interns."

"Damn it; goddamn humans. Er, no offense." Alexiel said rather quickly.

"None taken, those interns were fired immediately."

After a while of what appeared to be her processing the information, she once more changed into Alexael.

"Damn, you humans really let yourselves go. And I don't just mean the weight..."

After re-noticing me, the subject began staring at me like a child at an aquarium. This continued for about 20 minutes, before he just began exploring his room once more. After several hours of no noteworthy activity, I made sure the cameras were on before leaving the watching post to Dr. Williamson.

Notes:

* Send in some books or some kind of stimuli to observe the subjects' reactions, including history and technology books, and magazines. This could help greatly in understanding the differences between the two personalities, as well as the differences between their species and our own.

* Ask more about this "Die Gway" person. This may help determine how the subject entered the cocoon, or at least, let us know what was going on prior to the apparent sealing. I am unsure of how the "muddy emperor" ties to anything, perhaps it is a metaphor?

* I believe that the two "halves" of the newly dubbed "Pale Devil" have some sort of telepathic connection. If my theory is correct, then that would explain the odd pauses when speaking to the subject.

-Head of Project Pale Devil, Doctor Alexis Leonhart

* * *

><p>AN: <em>As I had done in the previous chapter, I am rewriting this one. I have been improving my skills in writing over time, and this is a project that has been staring me in the face for a while now. If you like my editing so far, place a review or PM me.<em>


	3. Nicknames

AN: _I do not, and never will, own Jackie Chan Adventures. In my mind, JCA took place within two years, when jade was 9-11. Just to let you all know, Drago's gonna appear in a few chapters._

**The Demonology Reports: File 3**

December 5th, 200x

The Pale Devil's female half, or Alexiel, has been cooperating significantly more than the male half, or Alexael. However, the staff keep getting their names confused, as they only have a single letter difference. Alexael has been very bothered by this, making himself even _more_ difficult than usual.

So from now on, we shall call the female half "Lexi", and the male half "Alex". This should help with studying their reactions to nicknames and human interaction. Under normal circumstances, humans would think of such nicknames as convenient, useful, and even playful.

Here's their reactions so far:

"Why in the hell are you calling me 'Alex'? My name is _Alexael_!" -Alex

"My fellow humans keep getting confused over names, so 'Alex' was chosen as your nickname." -Myself

"Of course you stupid *slang word for backside* humans couldn't get our names right, you're so *religious smiting* stupid!"

Alex was obviously outraged, but stopped his complaining and exclamation of epithets(in various Germanic languages) after two hours. After that, he just sat down on the bed and grumbled bitterly. His sister's reaction was much more relaxed:

"Lexi? Isn't that a name given to those who are too lazy to come up with a real name?" -Lexi

"It's just a nickname to help rid us of confusion." -Myself

"Why? Mine and my brother's names are very different."

"Well, a single English letter difference and different pronunciations are apparently not enough. I apologize if it bothers you."

Either way, they displayed behaviors that would only be prevalent in human teenagers. Lexi displayed stress over appearance and reputation like a female high-school student. And Alex displayed a need for independence and superiority, not dissimilar to an adolescent human male.

The Pale Devil's two halves also seems to be able to communicate with their other half at any time, at some points talking as if someone else was in the room. It's possible that they may have a psychic link to one another.

* * *

><p>While this may not involve the subject, I feel the need to address this. There have been reports of strange activity in the San Fransisco Bay area, mainly involving strange, monstrous, roars and building fires of unknown origin. There have also been sightings of a green humanoid reptile in dark clothing.<p>

Here's what my superiors told me:

"That's not under our jurisdiction, Leonhart. Don't worry, Section 13 has this under control."

The odd thing is, Section 13 was founded to put a stop to the activities of a criminal organization known as "The Dark Hand". Another odd thing is that the Dark Hand was officially shut down three years ago, with no word as to what happened to it's main enforcers or boss, Julius Valmont.

I believe that the origin of this anomaly is possibly the same sort of creature as the Pale Devil. From what Lexi has told me, science does not normally apply to their species, which both sides have dubbed "Demons."

Why one would call their own species "Demons" is a mystery to me. Then again, there are plenty of humans who don't appreciate being such. This could be an example of self-hate over one's own species, or perhaps a mistranslation of their original species name.

* * *

><p>One last topic, those nurses and interns(the same 19) have been trying to convince me to let them see the Pale Devil. I suspect their reasons are <em>far<em> from scholarly, but rather for personal purposes. Unfortunately, to fire them is to risk the secrecy of this operation.

However, I will not hesitate to punish them to the fullest extent of the law, should they do anything too dangerous.

How can they be so blind as to lust for a creature that has clearly shown interest in harming humans?

-Head of Ops. Dr. Alexis Leonhart

* * *

><p>AN: <em>Let me know how you guys like the edit.<em>


	4. Christmas time for Demons

AN: _I do not, nor will I ever, own Jackie Chan Adventures. It's not as easy as it looks to write in a canon character into a story, you should know._

**The Demonology Reports: File 4**

December 25th, 200x

Most if not all of the interns and nurses have gone home to celebrate the holidays. For that, I am thankful. However, I myself have no time for such trivial things as holidays that center around some overweight man in red that breaks into people's homes and leaves things behind in colorful paper.

Instead, I have work to do. As you know, this journal is a personal record of the findings of myself and my team. None of my superiors know these records even exist. Good thing too, they would have my head if they discovered anything pertaining to Project Pale Devil outside of the workplace.

Despite that, there's always a chance that this could all go horribly wrong, and in the process, get all records of it destroyed. I plan on preventing that, as it would be a complete waste to just destroy so much information.

Some of the higher ranked staff have left things behind for me to put into the subjects holding cell:

- 1 Triple Large Nickelback T-shirt(I've heard that this guy hates Nickelback, and considering that Alex nearly scared him to death by slamming himself at the window, it's probably meant as an _insult_).

- 2 tied bushels of gold painted sticks(I believe these are called "Krampus sticks", and that being given these means that you deserve a beating).

- 1 gothic lolita style dress(Dr. Wiles _was_ always into that sort of thing).

- 7 issues of WIRED(all of which are likely already read).

The subject seemed to mildly enjoy the WIRED magazines(both halves), and actually got the Krampus reference. The new clothes had to get a couple holes cut into them in order to fit, but The Pale Devil did seem to like the T-shirt. Lexi adored the dress, even though Alex was angry that he didn't get a full outfit for himself.

I had to explain to them both that masculine clothing is now considered neutral gender material, and that it would be more appropriate for them to wear gender neutral clothing. I agreed to get some new clothes for them so that they have more than plain white hospital gown, a T-shirt, and a dress to wear.

* * *

><p>On the subject of the fire based anomalies in San Fransisco, we've finally found a lead.<p>

A approximately 6 foot tall humanoid reptile has been sighted near a Californian junkyard, and was supposedly seen to have emitted fire from it's mouth like a dragon.

I have already scheduled some of my fellow scientists to watch over the Pale Devil while my team and I search for this new specimen. I have also prepared a second holding chamber to house this new creature, and have made the precautions to make sure that it's fireproof.

-Head of Ops. Dr Alexis Leonhart


	5. Enter the Dragon

AN: _I do not, and never will, own Jackie Chan Adventures. Here's Drago everybody! :D_

**The Demonology Files: File 5**

January 3rd, 200x  
><span>

We have traveled over 5,663 miles from our headquarters in Berlin to San Fransisco, and it was most definitely worth it. We surveyed the markets, following lead after lead, until we found an abandoned automobile junkyard.

In it, we found the second subject sleeping on an a dilapidated Corvet. We captured it in it's unconscious state, restrained it, and have placed it in a specially made moving container for the flight back to Germany. Here's the data we have collected:

Body type: Humanoid, with a long and lizard-like tail and raptor-like feet.

Age: Unknown

Sex: Male

Skin color/texture: It has swamp green scales, which have proven quite strong.

Height: 6'2''

Weight: 200 lbs.

Eye color: Red, and human-like.

When the new subject had awoken, it was in the Pale Devil's cell, due to some technical difficulties involving the fire-proofing. The Pale Devil didn't seem to mind the company, as they were complaining on how "boring and stupid" their temporary caretakers are, indicating that they seem to think of me as possibly a friend.

The second subject woke up while the Pale Devil was in female form, which resulted in a rather interesting series of interactions:

"Hey, Sweetheart, how about you help me out of this prison?" -Second subject(who seems to be attempting to court Lexi)

"I can't. Sorry." -Lexi(who seems very uncomfortable with this)

"Why not?!"

*Pale Devil turns into male form*

"Because she said 'no'!" -Alex

"OH, GROSS!" -second subject(who was reeling in shock)

The second subject then cried out in disgust for what he just saw. I'm assuming that the shift between genders is not normal in their species. The second subject and Alex did get in a short scuffle, but they both got out relatively unharmed(and with a few new nicknames from eachother as well).

This small wrestling match resulted in Alex pinning the second subject to the ground, which I believe was him establishing dominance over the other male. Considering the difference in height and weight, I can't say that I'm surprised. After that the two made introductions:

"I am the only son of Lucien, the lord of the dark forests of Germany. And my name is Alexael. What is your title, _short-stuff_?" -Alex

"_I_ am Drago, the son of Shendu! And I'm pretty sure that all of China beats all of Germany's forests, don't you think?" -Second subject(now Drago)

From this interaction, I've deduced that Demons seem to base rank off of physical power and the amount of land their family owns. A rather old fashioned set up, but not one that's not understandable.

However, what did Alex mean by "lord of the dark forests of Germany"? Did his father once own a large portion of Germany those many centuries ago? That could explain his cocky attitude and superiority complex. But then, how did he and Lexi get stuck in that cocoon?

* * *

><p>In other news, those Goddamn interns won't quit bugging me about letting them near the holding cells. I had to raise my voice to that one idiot, and he ran away like the coward he was. He was muttering something about "glowing eyes of doom", I assume it's a trick of light. My glasses do tend to reflect in an intimidating way in certain lighting.<p>

And not only have they been slandering my practices behind my back, but they have also been spreading rumors that I'm not human! I know for a fact that my procedures are safe and effective, and I will not let anyone say otherwise. I will be sending my superiors a notice to let them know what's going on.

-Head of Ops. Dr. Alexis Leonhart


	6. The Massacre

AN: _I do not, and never will, own Jackie Chan Adventures. _

_**This file is rated M.**  
><em>

**The Demonology Reports: File 6**

January 22nd, 200x

My superiors have informed me that they will relieve the 19 rowdy interns and nurses of their positions. Thank God that I don't have to deal with those idiots again. Their reactions were also quite the spectacle, they attempted to _enter_ the holding cells.

And they succeeded too. They had blocked the exits to the facility and handcuffed me to the air conditioner, whilst taking the key, and broke into the holding cells. They then began to harass Lexi in a very inappropriate manner.

They also began messing with Drago, but that stopped very quickly due to him using his powers. One of the interns locked five of the guilty people in with Drago, to prevent him from getting out. I think I'll give that guy's family a larger compensation for his last minute decision.

The real chaos began when Alex showed up. He went on a rather gory rampage, screaming like the dangerous maniac I suspected him to truly be. He then escaped his container in the process and made his way to my office, and strangely enough, broke the handcuffs.

I found it very odd that he would actually do me of all people a favor, even after I put him in a holding cell to be studied. Anyways, it's only fair to list out the casualties of this little incident:

Johnathan Jones(died by slicing of the jugular vein)

Joe Anderson(legs broken off, and then left for dead)

Jane Jones(disemboweled)

Bob Dodges(locked in Drago's chamber and burned)

Morgan Makenzie(tongue ripped from mouth, and then choked on it)

Joesph Mark(locked in Drago's chamber and burned)

Carl Rudetsky(bludgeoned after locking 5 others within Drago's holding cell)

Megan Freeman(locked in Drago's chamber and burned)

Kim Starlia(locked in Drago's chamber and burned)

Ashely Blake(locked in Drago's chamber and burned)

Sally Skelton(crushed under a pile of office furniture)

Carlos Sanchez(disemboweled)

Isabel Linn(unknown, head is missing and body was almost impossible to determine even gender)

Steve Hartmann(heart pierced with broken metal rod)

Stephani Peirce(ribcage opened and heart missing)

Esteban Wiles(neck broken)

George Yellowman(manual asphyxiation)

Melanie Strong(manual asphyxiation)

Victoria Stone(shot herself in a panic with best friend)

Rebeca Arlert(shot herself in a panic with best friend)

Liliane Konrad(heart attack)

Despite the major losses, we will have to destroy the evidence of this entire incident. My superiors are currently coming up with the excuse that a group of animal-loving terrorists stormed the compound with knives and flamethrowers. As for myself, my superiors are insisting that I go through post-traumatic therapy, even though I exhibit no signs of PTSD.

* * *

><p>I talked Alex into returning to his cell, with his reason for breaking my bonds being, and I quote; "Can't leave a fellow Demon behind."<p>

What he means by this, I am not sure. There's the possibility that he believes me to be similar to his people, because of my admittedly unorthodox reaction to loss of life. I distinctly remember being confirmed human, I was tested. I asked him myself, and he said; "While you're body is human, you have the soul and life force of a Demon. I can tell, you stink of a weather demoness."

* * *

><p>On another note, Drago seems to be settling in within his cell. He doesn't appreciate the prison, but I have been trying to make him understand that it's better than a junkyard. He called me the fancy term for female dog in response.<p>

Anyways, the interactions between the Pale Devil and him are somewhat awkward at best. He tends to keep at a distance from them whenever they're in the same room, whether they are in male or female form. Most conversations with Alex involve one trying to best the other by telling stories of their victories.

Who knew that Alex once took down an army of men(with his wings and arms broken), and that Drago almost took over the world? Whether or not those two are just trying to impress one-another is unknown.

Drago's conversations with Lexi involve confirming Alex's tales and questioning the nature of their abilities. From what I overheard, the Pale Devil is a Succubus/Incubus, a demon that becomes female or male at any time they want to trick neighbors into having "accidental" affairs(which causes some children to look like they belong to a neighbor).

And despite the nature of their kind, the Pale Devil is not interested in doing that, as they have two souls, which give them their separate personalities. Apparently, Alex is more of the kind that wants to fight and party, while Lexi prefers to dip into her "magic" studies.

What she meant by "magic" I will have to discuss in the next report.

-Head of Ops. Alexis Leonhart


	7. Bird in the Lion's Cage

AN: _I do not, and never will, own Jackie Chan Adventures. More files for my most diligent reviewer, Allison Brave._

**The Demonology Reports: File 7**

February 3rd, 200x

My superiors have deemed Project Pale Devil too dangerous for our faction, and have moved myself and my team to an interpol organization referred to as Section 13. And these guys have been tough on me. They seem to be taking the rumors of me being inhuman into consideration.

How dare they accuse me of not being what I am?! I am Dr. Alexis Leonhart, I have a masters degree in biological studies and a doctorate in animal behavior studies. I was born 28 years ago on July 7th. And they question my very existence as a human being just because of the rumors that sprung from a bunch of idiots that went into the holding cells of demons of their own free will?!

What the hell are these men thinking?! They seem to think that I locked those five people in Drago's pen, and let Alex out on a rampage. They also brought in some old man and a wannabe sumo wrestler to determine my fate.

This... This is an outrage! These so called "agents" are so unprofessional enough as to believe superstitions from a senile 80 year old and his overweight sidekick. Those two bastards saw my rage building and took it as "demonic behavior."

And they locked me in a holding pen as a result. I can see that the Pale Devil is my new roommate, too. As to why they would let anyone near a demon without even a guard standing by is a mystery to me. The first thing Alex did was give me a smug grin and ask "What are you in for?"

Lexi was a lot more polite, but asked the same thing. I told them that those bozos in Section 13 locked me up due to superstition from an old man. She then asked me if that old man had a blowfish or dried lizard and was speaking some sort of incantation. He did.

She then explained that the man was likely a "Chi wizard", a magic user that uses life force in their magic. She then offered to help me control my "hidden powers" to escape and control the world. I only accepted half of the offer, as ruling the world would leave me no room for anything.

* * *

><p>Now these files are my journal entries, and I only got them past security by telling them that it's a family album. The old man wanted to see this, and with all the things that I've written down in here, no doubt he'd be mad. I guess I should stop and say something: I am not some power hungry demon, I'd be much more comfortable living in my apartment, drinking chocolate milk while watching Looney Toons all day.<p>

Or continuing my career as a researcher. If this "magic" is not all smoke and mirrors, then I would love to study it and it's unusual properties. However, I cannot just abandon my friends. They can be my assistants! We just need to get out of here, and find them a disguise.

-Dr. Alexis Leonhart


	8. A New Beginning

AN: _I do not, and never will, own Jackie Chan Adventures. From now on, this is going to be put as "Entry"s._

**The Demonology Reports: Entry 8**

February 10th, 200x

Lexi has been telling me to meditate and "search for (my) inner demon". I tried for a few hours, but I fell asleep in the middle of it. I had this dream where I was in an endless expanse of white lilies, and there was another woman there.

This woman looked just like me, but with glowing red eyes, pale gray skin, longer hair, and the typical claws and fangs. She was also 7 feet tall, and was surrounded in mist.

She looked at me and said "You found me." before rushing me. She fell onto me before disappearing. I then noticed myself getting taller, my hair getting longer, and my skin paling. The lilies turned red as this happened, as the sky became gray and stormy. The air filled with a thick fog, and I woke up.

When I awakened, I saw that the old man had witnessed it, and he was chastising a younger man for not stopping me. That's when I noticed it. I had become the woman in my dream.

There was also a little girl standing near the group. I assumed that she wanted to learn about my research, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Unfortunately, my new fangs showed of their pearly whiteness to the group, causing the girl to back away.

The old man then shouted something about research and ran off with the group trailing behind him. That's when Alex began the "celebration". He cheered and congratulated me for a while, seeming to be pretty exited to have another demon on their side. He then tried to flirt with me.

Of course, I turned him down. I don't date men who turn into women. I find that kind of interaction impractical. I told him that flirting can wait for the outside of this facility.

He took it well, saying "I can wait."

I began to formulate a plan. It goes like this: The Pale Devil pretends to be injured, and while someone comes to check up on him, I kick down the guy, and then we run for it. Not the best plan, but it's worth a shot.

It turned out just as planned; I kicked Captain Black down long enough for us to leave the hall. The room we ended up in was huge, and full of computer screens and agents. There were quite the number of armed men in there, aiming directly at me and the Pale Devil.

I did the only thing I could do, I used my instincts. An almost black fog rolled in from the vents, filling the room with nigh complete darkness. Me and the Pale Devil could see just fine, but those agents were helpless. I grabbed Alex by the collar of his prison orange jumpsuit, and ran to the elevator.

We ran as far as we could, or in his case, flew. We made it to the Golden Gate Bridge before resting. Now, where do we go? I asked that question to Lexi, who said that "DC is lovely in March." Washington DC it is.

I told them to find some disguises, as 7 ft. tall Demons would be incredibly conspicuous. They then told me that Demons can take human form with little effort, and demonstrated. Their human forms look like a 18-20 year old German-American man/woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

My new human appearance is a 25 year old woman with long black hair and blue eyes like their's. I guess we can refer to each-other as friends at this point. Our aliases are Alexander Jaeger(Alex), Elizabeth Jaeger(Lexi), and Marion Blankheim(myself). Now, we're heading for the airport. The sooner we leave San Francisco, the sooner I can leave all of this behind.

- Dr. Alexis Leonhart


	9. He's Back

AN: _I do not, and never will, own Jackie Chan Adventures._

**The Demonology Reports: Entry 9**

March 1st, 200x

Lexi wasn't lying, Washington DC is very nice in March. We've been living together in an apartment not far from that one spy museum. Why? Because the Pale Devil needs to learn how the human world works before they can live on their own.

I've been working on my new powers for a while, but I wonder. Why? Why was I a human with the life force and soul of a demon? And why am I a demon now? How the hell do these things work anyways?

The only answers I received are; that I'm the reincarnation of a vanquished demon, my powers had not awakened until now(possibly the same age as the demon I was in a past life before she died), and magic.

It's still all very confusing to me. But I can get over it. For now, we have bigger problems. Drago found us.

I have no idea as to how or why, but he managed to track us down to Washington DC, and is trying to get us to help him _take over the world_. I told him to take human form, and then go to a psychiatrist for megalomania. Lexi agreed with me, while Alex said "Go to hell, you scaly moron."

Then Drago offered to help the Pale Devil separate into two separate beings. Alex gave him a death glare before asking my opinion. What should I do? Try to do the impossible and take over the world? Or try to convince a demon to get help?

I asked Drago how he was going to do it. He said that he would get his aunts and uncles out of a place called the "Demon Netherworld". Lexi told him that it was impossible to do that, and Alex told Drago to "Go to hell." again. Drago then told us that he had already escaped that dimension, and that with the right spell, he could do the same with his relatives.

I asked him as to how trustworthy these family members of his were, as they could not be very good people if their related to _him_. He pointed out that his father suffers from "Chronic Backstabbing Disorder", but his other relatives are "too stupid" to betray him.

We refused him again and again, but he kept persisting. Eventually, we gave in. We agreed to help him gather the necessary ingredients, if he separated Lexi and Alex, and if he got all three of us good positions in the new world order. Please do not think us evil, we knew that Drago would not stop until he got what he wanted.

Honestly, he does need the psychiatric help. Hopefully, those "Chans" he keeps mentioning will stop him before they notice us. According to Drago, we need the following:

- 2 Chi Wizards(1 Dark, 1 Good)

- The symbols of the Eight Immortals(1 gourd, 1 fan, 1 flower, 1 sword, 1 flute, 1 pair of castanets, 1 drum, and 1 lotus pod)

- 1 gallon of black paint(for the spell circle)

- A possession of each of Drago's demon relatives

- 2 daggers

The symbols and paint should be easy enough to acquire, but the others are going to be tricky. Drago said he knows some guys who could help them. Must be a bunch of delinquents, considering Drago's record. I had no choice but to let the dragon-like moron sleep on the couch. This is going to be a long month.

- Dr. Alexis Leonhart(aka Marion Blankheim)


	10. Ice Gang's Real Names

AN: _I do not, nor will I ever, own JCA. I do own my OCs._

**The Demonology Reports: Entry 10**

March 7th, 200x

The thugs that Drago brought in were one thing and one thing only. Annoying. They talk in street language, and confuse the Pale Devil every time they open their mouths. I have to translate for Alex and Lexi all the time now.

The leader of the trio refers to himself as "Strikemaster Ice", even though his wallet says "Daniel Frost". The apparent second-in-command calls himself "MC Cobra", his wallet says "Matthew Jones". And the silent big one is called "DJ Fist", his wallet says "Bruce Williams". I call them by their real names, of course.

They don't like it when I do, though. They keep saying that "That guy is dead, yo," but I don't care. Snowball's chance in hell I'm referring to anyone as "Cobra" or "Fist". They were also pretty mad that I got my hands on their wallets, but in my defense, Alex stole them first. He wanted enough money to go to that wax museum.

Drago also insists that he is of Asian descent, even though he displays little to no traits. According to him, his father was a Chinese demon dragon. I highly doubt that he's full Chinese, maybe quarter, but not full. I'd say he's 1/4 Chinese dragon, 1/2 human(the lab results confirmed this before Section 13 got involved), and 1/4 European dragon. The human DNA we found in him at the time also said that his mother was Caucasian.

I will tell him this later, but we have bigger problems. Where the hell are we going to put these delinquents? My apartment only holds 3, and I doubt those guys would chip in for a larger apartment. Drago's suggestion is not an option, so those idiots are going to _have_ to get a job if they want to live with me.

Even the Pale Devil can keep a fairly stable job, a telemarketer for Alex(he likes annoying people), and grocery store manager(she got a promotion after beating the hell out of a robber). And I've got pharmacist. I suggested those guys get jobs at a convenience store, since they probably know how they work from robbing them all the time.

They took that as an insult, but I told them that they could all sleep in the parking lot if they weren't going to work for a larger space. They made a comment on me being a real demon compared to Drago. Alex then pointed out that I technically _am_ a demon, and he had me change into my demon form to show them. Daniel said "Knew it, she be cold as ice, yo."

I've already ordered the symbols and paint online, so the possessions, daggers, and wizards are the only problem. Drago said that he has a weapon collection that he can retrieve 2 daggers from, so that's no really an issue. Lexi asked him where we can get the wizards, and he mentioned that they don't have to be "willing".

_Lovely_, we have to kidnap 2 people, ones with magic powers no less. And then there's the possessions, which means we have to find something that belongs to each of the "Demon Sorcerers" as Drago called them. He said that he knows where they each used to live, so we should be able to find something that belongs to them.

According to Drago, they each lived in the following places: In a palace near Beijing, China; Atlantis, within the Atlantic ocean; the Moon; within a mountain near the Red Sea; Brazil; in a tower on the Appalachian mountains; somewhere within what's now called Hollywood; and somewhere near Tokyo, Japan.

Even _more_ lovely, we're going to go traveling. I only enjoy traveling when it involves collecting test subjects or gathering data, not some idiotic "take over the world quick" scheme. And the fact that Drago and his posse act like some snot-nosed teenagers only rubs salt in my wounds. Thankfully, I'm teaching the Pale Devil how not to annoy me.

I've set up some train and bus tickets to go to Hollywood, since it's the closest. I've also made sure that if the "Ice gang" wanted me to buy them _anything,_ they would have to earn it. That means; no skateboarding indoors, no street talking to the Pale Devil or myself, no stealing from me or the Pale Devil, and last but not least, _no flirting_. I've had enough of idiots trying to get some from someone who obviously has better things to do.

-Dr. Alexis Leonhart(aka Marion Blankheim)


	11. Train Ride

AN: _I do not, nor will I ever, own JCA. I do, however, own my OCs._

**The Demonology Reports: Entry 11**

March 13th, 200x

Drago threatened me today. Not that I don't think he was bluffing, I'm just getting this on paper. He told me that "If (I) don't get those artifacts before Chan does, (Drago) will burn (Me) to a crisp!" Then Alex reminded him that I'm the one paying for the trips. That shut Drago up.

Anyways, Drago refused to take human form to board the train, and opted to wear a white sheet instead. How can he not know that makes him stick out like a sore thumb? Lexi told him that, but he just growled at her. Alex growled back, of course, and accidentally scared some of the other passengers.

Those two need to learn how _not_ to scare civilians. I'll have to scold them about it in a more discreet location, can't tell a couple teen demons not to be so demonic in front of a crowd. I instead told the boys to "keep (their) dinosaur imitations to a minimum". Lexi giggled at that statement.

Another thing I should note; people keep mistaking me for the Pale Devil's mother. It may just be that our human forms look similar, but honestly, my human form is approximately 22 years of age. Theirs is about 17. Our official fake identities are that those two are my friends who simply look like me, so I told the mistaken people that instead.

Drago wouldn't shut up about it. And the thugs weren't helping, either. According to Daniel, they don't want to get involved in "demon business". That's kind of...species-ist, don't you think? I was human at one point too, they should know. I told them this, and he was rather shocked. He said that while I did know how human society works and all, he didn't really think that I was once a human.

Goes to show how in the dark these guys are. Drago _really_ needs to inform his minions better, otherwise, they could cause quite a lot of damage and not know why. The only reason I'm following him in the first place is just to see him lose, and observe why.

If my data is correct, I'll be living for quite some time, and I do not intend on wasting it on ridiculous power play. And I wouldn't mind seeing how these relatives of his are like. If they have appearances to match their supposed powers, then they should be quite the interesting subjects.

Wonder if I could use my medical background as a threat. Like, I can say "I know how you tick!" or something of the such. It seems that these journals have turned into my ramblings. Well, if the situation boils down to threats, I don't see why it wouldn't count as at least trying.

Nothing has happened yet, but I believe I saw the Chan family in the train station. I told Drago's thugs this, but they told me not to tell Drago himself. I'm not surprised to hear of his confrontational history. According to Matthew, Drago's had quite a few fights with the Chan family for the reason that they were going after the same artifacts. Drago wanted the power hidden within those objects to take over the world, and the Chans just wanted to stop him.

Sounded like a children's cartoon plot to me. Well, we're not so immature, I know a thousand ways to kill a man with _medicine_, anyone who's already read this knows what the Pale Devil and Drago can do, and the thugs don't seem to have morals at all.

Speaking of hurting people, I've been working on my abilities. Now I can conjure storm clouds and rain, as well as fog. While these clouds are relatively small, I can still draw out enough hail to drive away annoying people. I still have a long way to go, and my demon form has been growing what I believe to be horns out of it's head. And my hair's been getting paler in that form, too.

Alex calls this progress, as my demon form wasn't going to come by _that_ fast. The train still has a ways to go before we are in Hollywood, so I'll have to continue on later.

-Dr. Alexis Leonhart(aka Marion Blankheim)


	12. 1st Fight Scene

AN: _I do not, nor will I ever with my allowance, own JCA or it's characters._

**The Demonology Reports: Entry 12**

March 14th, 200x

We've finally arrived. Hollywood is a lot more...trashy than I expected. There are women in inappropriate costumes _everywhere_, as well as men in dresses, circus performers, and exotic pets on the streets. And the Pale Devil is just soaking it all in.

"Why are those women dressed like that? And is that a monkey?" is among some of the many questions from Lexi, which has been slowly building my headache for the past hour. I hope we can find a pharmacy nearby to get some ibuprofen. I wonder if it actually works on demons, alcohol sure does, Drago's been telling us stories about when his father got hammered.

I'm starting to feel a bit sorry for him, in spite of the ever so common image of all demons being heartless. I will have to talk to this "Shendu" character once we meet. And his aunts and uncles once we're at it, I'd like to know who I'm working with before I pick any sides.

As for the possession quest, Drago's tracked something down. He said that "(his) uncle had a lot of stuff, but he mostly collected weapons. (he's) pretty sure that museum has something of his." We entered a history museum, a _really_ dilapidated museum. There were cracks and gouges in the tiles, mold in the peeling wallpaper, and some of the glass separating the exhibits from the guests was shattered.

This should have been easy, but alas, I found out why Drago hates that one Chinese family so much. They intruded on our little mission by jumping directly in front of us, all taking fighting stances. Even the little girl, who the man in the blue shirt didn't appear to want here. Can't blame him, I could've sworn I saw someone selling drugs out the back.

Drago and his thugs identified the man as Jackie Chan, the young girl as Jade Chan, and the elderly man as Uncle Chan. There was also a youthful appearing woman with tan skin standing with them. I suspect the old man to be hiding his identity for reasons of magic spells that work by hearing names, as Lexi told me about those. Either way, it seems that we have to fight.

I stayed in the sidelines due to my powers being ranged, Drago and his thugs immediately went into battle, and the Pale Devil observed from a slight distance. I realized that Alex and Lexi was studying the enemy before fighting, as to see what he/she should expect from the enemy.

The Chan family seems to specialize in martial arts and magic spells, as well as fighting one to three enemies at a time. After a while of no-one receiving any heavy damage, Lexi stepped up to the woman referred to as "Viper". They both took their own poses and begun to fight. Who knew that Lexi practiced Muay Thai?

After beating the admittedly skilled woman to where she was barely able to stand, Lexi performed a high roundhouse kick to the side of the womans head. Lexi's foot connected with Viper's head with a sickening crunch, and sent her flying to the other side if the room. I noticed how Jackie had seen everything from his own fight with Drago, giving the dragon an opening to land a very painful looking punch to his face.

While the Ice Gang kept fighting, Drago walked up to a nearby display case. Inside was a large battleaxe with steel blades and a leather handle. He smashed the already cracking glass with his fist, and extracted the axe without any regard for his own safety. He weighed it in his claws, and said "Yes, this definitely belongs to uncle Tchang. Lets go!"

We quickly fled the scene while the Chan family was looking after the injured Viper and Jackie. If we were not enemies, I'd apologize on Lexi's behalf for the hospital trip. It's clear that woman will have to get some surgery to her ear for that kick.

We got back into our human forms, minus Drago, and got back on the train to Washington DC with the axe. I'd have to say, that was a lot more enlightening than I expected. I got to practice my weather manipulation abilities, the Pale Devil got to learn more about our enemy, and Drago got something that his uncle owned for the spell. At the cost of over $40 for train tickets, breaking a woman's ear, and catching sight of things that I wish I could unsee.

So, overall, it was a good day. I make a lot more than $40 a week as a pharmacist, and the woman Lexi hurt is probably a member of Section 13, meaning that she has their impressive health insurance.

-Dr. Alexis Leonhart(aka Marion Blankheim)


	13. Doc Hates Flying

AN: _I do not, nor ever will with my allowance, own JCA or it's characters. However, I do own my OCs. Just to let you guys know: I am not good at fight scenes, and considering the style of this story being from only one person's view, a good fight scene is not guaranteed.  
><em>

**The Demonology Reports: Entry 13**

March 20th, 200x

We have just gotten off the plane from DC to Hong Kong an hour ago, and we still can't find out way out of this gigantic airport. Drago's the only one who knows Chinese, but he says that the people here have a different dialect than what he knows. I'm quite sure he's just trying to get payback for me forcing him to get a proper disguise(sweatpants and a hoodie).

Because of the stress of trying to leave this stupid, crowded, piece of garbage airport, the weather outside has been going crazy. And by that, I mean there's been a very chaotic thunderstorm going on, as well as high winds, pounding rain, and from the few windows here, heavy fog. I can really do some damage once I figure out my powers, can't I?

Alex seems very happy hear this, although, Lexi would like me to control it more so some of the other travelers would get the hell out already. Then again, Drago said that the more I learn about and use my powers, the faster I'll be "whole" again. This may include gaining the memories of the demoness I was before. I wonder what would happen with my human memories then.

Oh well, I can deal with that later. We've finally found the exit, and because of that, the sky went back to overcast once more. Now, to find that palace, so we can take in the sights before going home through that god-forsaken airport. Hong Kong's architecture is not dissimilar with Chinatown, understandable, since we _are_ in China.

Enough of the pleasantries, lets get to work. We searched high and low for the ruins of Shendu's palace, but came up with nothing. Drago blames it on Section 13 for supposedly "taking everything away before anyone could get to it" after some sort of skirmish involving Japanese mythology. Why a Chinese dragon would have his claws on a Japanese artifact I may never know.

Alex said that it may be a better idea to go to Japan-preferably from a different airport-and get the possession of the mountain demoness instead. So, we headed off to another, smaller airport to catch a plane to Tokyo, Japan. Sure, the plane was small and foul to inhale within, but at least it wasn't too hard to leave.

We headed straight for the river, hoping to not get ambushed by the Chan family again. Sadly, our prayers fell upon non-existent ears as the Chans plus some sumo wrestler ambushed us. The people they keep company are getting increasingly stranger. I noted the fact that the woman wasn't here to fight, although it was obvious that she was still in the hospital for the broken ear.

We took out respective fighting positions: myself in the back for my ranged hail, Drago and the thugs up front, while the Pale Devil selects an opponent. After a few minutes of indoor storms and and a scene from a martial arts movie, the child had jumped on my back. I had no wishes to harm a little girl, so I simply pelted the both of us in heavy, cold rain.

Sure, my jacket was soaked, but the child lept off after I had turned it into hail the size of small marbles. And sure, the child could have easily been hurt by it, but I have a feeling that she is smarter than she looks. The kid also tried to interfere with the fight going on between the large man and Alex, but he scared her off with an inhuman roar.

Eventually I managed to find it, a large hairpin that held an ominous aura. No doubt that it belonged to this "Po Kong" Drago had talked about. I put it into a duffel bag and headed straight for the airport, giving the retreat signal on the way. I noticed the large man was lying on his side and bleeding from his head while leaving. Alex must've used the Muy Thai High-kick on him as well.

On the plane, Drago did not give any of us any praise, despite the successful mission. So instead, I had to give the praise, but left Drago out for his arrogance. The Ice Gang seemed quite shocked at the fact that I did, and then explained to me that Drago never did show appreciation towards anyone. I'll have to teach that boy some manners later on.

-Dr. Alexis Leonhart(aka Marion Blankheim)


	14. Place your Bets

AN: _I do not, nor ever will, own JCA. I do own my OCs, though. Please review.  
><em>

**The Demonology Reports: Entry 14**

March 25th, 200x

Note to self: kick Drago out of the house, and get him some anger management. The first for calling me a "useless waste of space that shouldn't even be a demon," and the second for him nearly burning down the apartment. We recently received a message from the so called "Demon Netherworld", with the caller being Shendu.

He asked Drago specifically how he was going to release the other demons, which triggered the dragon-teen to tell Shendu his entire plan. Unfortunately, Shendu began teasing his son on how "idiotic" his plan was, mainly due to the Chans knowing where the demons had lived.

This caused Drago to go ballistic, and the fact that Shendu was egging him on was _not_ helping. I told the elder dragon to, and I quote, "Go to hell you overgrown reptile, oh wait, you're already there." I couldn't stop myself from smirking at that, while Shendu went into a rage of his own.

After the transmission ended and Drago calmed down, he asked me why I said that. I told him that "Your father's behavior was unacceptable, and if I didn't, you would've leveled the entire building before we can even so much as try going after another artifact."

He accepted that as an answer, and then decided it was time for the next mission. We'll be visiting the territory of the so-called Wind Demon. We headed to the airport to fly to Brazil, where Xiao Fung originally lived. Drago had described him to be a coward who would sit in his palace all day and watch gladiator fights. Not unlike the ancient Greek emperors.

When we got there, we noticed one thing: there was no palace. No ruins, no new buildings covering the remains, nothing but a small desert area. It took Alex 20 minutes to restrain Drago and stop his rage. And to make things worse, the Chan family entered the scene.

Even stranger was the new ally they possessed, a somewhat overweight man in a lucha libre outfit. I believe he referred to himself as "El Toro Fuerte". And then I noticed that he had a small sidekick of his own, a Hispanic boy about the age of Miss Jade.

The moment Alex and Lexi saw him, they began making bets:

"Five dollars says that kid's name is Juan or Sanchez." -Alex

"10 dollars says his name is Paco." -Lexi

I never knew they were the gambling type. It didn't take very long for the new guy to start fighting, however, he did his best to avoid engaging in combat with the Pale Devil. In fact, he ran straight for me instead. I had to jump rather high to avoid his tackle, but I didn't land on the ground.

I landed on my own little cloud instead, even though that would make no scientific sense. Clouds are not in any way solid, but this one felt like I was sitting on a cool pillow made out of mist. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the ridiculous looking man trying to jump at me, he couldn't land a single shot, missing my feet by mere inches.

He was growing frustrated at his repeated failures, with his pint-sized protoge egging him on. He snapped at the little Hispanic boy once, but that was enough to settle the Pale Devil's bets,

"Paco! Didn't I tell you to stay away from the fight?!"

"I knew it!" Lexi piped up, slamming her foot against the side of the wrestler's head. Once more a sickening crack resounded in the empty lot, causing the Chans, thug boys, and Drago to look our way. Horror and surprise was etched on their faces. But I couldn't tell who was more frightened, the little kid who's teacher we probably just permanently deformed, the Chinese family who has already seen two dear friends go down to that technique, or the lizard-boys who just learned what happens when you mess with the normally tame Lexi.

Either way, there was no way we could win or get the possession at this point. I figured that the best course of action was a tactical retreat. I quickly maneuvered my nimbus right over to Drago and his crew, and scooped them up before the Chans got out of their shock.

The girl had, in fact, tried to grab onto the cloud as we ran off. However, her efforts were in vain, as the construct obeyed me, and I did not want a child to hitch a ride. Drago seemed to be upset over my descision,

"What are you doing?! We had them on the ropes!"

"There was nothing there, Drago. We can look for another item later. Besides, another one of the Chan family's allies has been defeated. And unless they have another Horse Talisman, the sumo wrestler, the woman, and the luchador aren't going to be helping them any time soon." I assured him.

* * *

><p>AN: <em>I'm just acknowledging a review from ngrey651, and I'll just get this out there. Alexis is <span>not<span> supposed to be all that sympathetic, she's a demoness who died and was reborn as a human and is simply going back into her original state. However, there is something in her past that reveals why she doesn't like men that much, and how her old self died in the first place. But thats for another chapter._

_I suppose I should set up more proper profiles for my OCs(and an unofficial one for Drago):  
><em>

**_Alexis_**_** Leonhart**:_

_Age: 28(as a human), 2836(how old she would be if her old self did not die)_

_Appearance: 5'5'' with waist length black hair, pale blue eyes that give off a cold glare by default, and moderately pale skin. Her current demon form is essentially the same, but 7'1'' with gray hair, small black horns, and light purple skin. Her normal apparel consists of a dark red long-sleeved shirt, black track pants, gray sneakers, and a dark brown jacket._

_Personality: On the outside, she is cold and demeaning with a hint of malice in her eyes. She is logical in her thinking and looks into things deeply before going through with them, unless it satiates her infinite curiosity. The only people she has shown much kindness or emotion to are her fellow demons(the Pale Devil and Drago), alongside another family member who has yet to show up in this story. She, despite the Western belief that demons are complete monsters, has a moral code: don't harm children or elderly, don't hurt civilians without reason, and don't take cheap shots just because you can._

_Fun Fact: She has a rather bizarre hatred of men, more specifically, the flirtatious or lecherous type. She doesn't understand why, but she believes that is has something to do with the death of her previous self._

**_Alexiel Lycoris Lucien:_**

_Age: 2001 1/2  
><em>

_Appearance: 7'2'' with waist length black hair(in a similar style to that of Mikasa's before she started her training in Attack on Titan), red human-like eyes, paper white skin, a long cow-like tail, and two large bat-like wings. In her human form, she has waist length dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and has a slight tan. Her casual wear is a graphic T-shirt(normally one that features a metal band logo or skulls, due to Alex's influence), dark blue jeans, and black trainers. In her demon form, the shirt has a hole in the back to accommodate her wings, and another hole in the back of her jeans for her tail.  
><em>

_Personality: Due to her and her brother sharing a body, she possesses the majority of the Good Chi, making her the "Good Twin". This is, however, not actually the case. The main reason why she acts polite and restrains her brother all the time is to keep balance between the two. Deep down, she can be manipulative and spiteful to others, the only true positivity being towards her loved ones(her family and Alexis). She couldn't care less about everyone else, Drago included._

_Fun Fact: She and Alex would often wear boy's clothes when they were children. Not because Lexi was a tomboy, but actually because they were thought to be the same person, as they looked the same before they hit puberty. As a result, she had to give herself an individual name, but she was so used to being called by her brother's name, that she settled on something similar._

**_Alexael Grimm Lucien:_**

_Age: 2001 1/2  
><em>

_Appearance: 7'2'' __with waist length black hair(which he puts into a ponytail whenever he gets the chance), red human-like eyes, paper white skin, a long cow-like tail, and two large bat-like wings. In his human form, he has waist length dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and has a slight tan. His casual wear is a graphic T-shirt(normally one that features a metal band logo or skulls, because he's into that sort of thing), dark blue jeans, and black trainers. In his demon form, the shirt has a hole in the back to accommodate his wings, and another hole in the back of his jeans for his tail.  
><em>

_Personality: Outwardly, he is a borderline sadist with a mischief streak starting from childhood. However, he does have a sense of honor, and never actually goes back on his promises. He is also extremely loyal, to the point where he nearly killed an entire village because the boys who resided there had bullied his sister in her human form. He holds his loyalties towards Alexis because she released him and his sister from their slumber ahead of schedule(the wizard who sealed them planned on it lasting for eternity)._

_Fun Fact: He could care less for world domination, as would his sister. Why? Because when they heard about why demons were being hunted down by humans, they were told that "This family of demons tried to take over Earth, that's why." Needless to say, neither of them want history to repeat itself. The real reason why they joined Drago is to see how badly he would fail._

**_Mo Huo Long(aka Drago)_**

_Age: 932  
><em>

_Appearance: 6'2'' humanoid dragon with dark green scales, red human-like eyes, and a long lizard's tail. He normally wears a gray shirt with a fire symbol on it, darker gray pants, a black longcoat with the sleeves ripped out, and black and red footwear that avoids his talons. When he is walking around in public, he is forced(by Alexis) to wear a plain set of sweatpants to hide his tail and talons, and an equally plain hoodie to hide his scales and horns._

_Personality: Generally abrasive and hot-headed, with the added edge of his inner teenage troubles. He often refuses help from others, which he thinks makes him weak. He is highly antagonistic towards humans, because he hates even acknowledging his heritage on both sides. He has started to gain a minor amount of respect for the Pale Devil, as they too are abnormally short and unappreciated demons. He has also started looking at Alexis as a sort of mother-figure, which is caused by her minor displays of concern over his well-being(which is impressive to him, as he believes in the same thing that most Western cultures do: all demons are unconditionally evil)._

_Fun Fact: He changed his name to "Drago" after he reached his teens, because he thought it was both lame and too long for people to remember. And at the time, he knew very little English, and he thought that a semi-foreign name would sound cool. However, he kind of regrets it now._


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

To my readers,

I have decided to officially designate all my fics to be Dead as of June 17th, 2015. With the eventual coming of school, a sort of part time job as an artist and illustrator, and my general realization that I'm probably not that good at writing in a purely typed format... I just don't have the enthusiasm anymore.

If you think my work could have been done better if you did it, PM me so I can give you permission. I worked fairly hard on these stories when I first came up with them, and I'd appreciate people giving credit where it's due.

Sorry if I come off as kinda pompous or prideful in that last paragraph.

Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a comic series instead, which has yet to leave the concept stage at the moment. A Touhou/Marvel crossover, to be exact. If you wish to see the gallery that will eventually hold this series, look up my pen-name on DeviantArt.

-Auto


End file.
